A New Dawn
by heartbreaker23
Summary: Trying to start over three girls transfer to Spencer and get the attention of three covenant boys and an old adversary, Chase. Will love be able to blossom or will Chase get to the girls before any sparks can ignite?NEW SUMMARY!PUT UP RIGHT SECOND CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE COVENANT I ONLY OWN MAKAYLA, ISABELLA, AVALEIGH, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE!!

Plz enjoy and be nice R&R if you like it and want more chapters! Oh and my characters are going to have certain abilities that go with their powers (ex: fire- can make the temperature rise to whatever they want) if you don't like it then you don't have to tell me but if you do well you know what to do .

Character Profiles

Name-Makayla Elizabeth Bruce

Nicknames-Mac, Lizze, Kayla

Age-17 (Youngest)

Hair Colour- Blonde- mid-back

Eye Colour-Ice blue

Origin-France-grew up in California

Personality-Outgoing, funny/fun, outspoken, caring, doesn't take any bull, trustworthy, can be quite in certain situations, and would do anything for a friend.

Likes-Dancing, singing, playing volley-ball, food, hanging out with her friends, making fun of her brother, and doing gymnastics.

Dislikes-Being named the "princess", people who think they know it all, spiders, guys who think can get anyone they want.

Power(s)-Control/manipulation of water and snow- lower the temperature of the earth, phase through objects (just learning so may phase through something by accident), shape shift, create force fields, and is indestructible.

Name- Avaleigh Maria Hallow

Nicknames- Ava, Lee, Maria, "Sunshine"

Age-18 ½ (Oldest)

Hair Colour-Dark brown with light brown highlights- a little shorter then Makayla's

Eye Colour-Dark blue

Origin- America-grew up in California

Personality-Caring, random, generous, can be lazy, ambitious, loves her friends with all her heart, outspoken, will always take on a challenge.

Likes-Shopping, boys, going to the movies with her friends, going to the beach, Italian food, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and actor Tom Felton.

Dislikes-Earwigs, arrogance, people who mess with her and her friends, sharks, peach juice, Lindsey Lohan, and waking up early.

Power(s)- Control/manipulation of air and wind- fly, create tornados, cut off someone's air supply, can lift people off the ground/ throw someone, can make a wind protection around her ( like a force field but gives out over a certain amount of time).

Name-Isabella Rose Grand

Nicknames-Izzy, Rosie, Bella

Age-18(Second oldest)

Hair Colour-Fire engine red - shoulder length

Eye Colour- Green

Origin- Germany-grew up in California

Personality- Sweet, can be moody, opinionated, stubborn, never gives up, loving, intelligent, fun, fashion retarded but lets her friends help her one step at a time, can be bossy but doesn't mean to offend anyone.

Likes-Helping others, taking care of her dog, going out with friends, chocolate German cake, going to parties, making fun of people who think their better then everyone, soccer.

Dislikes-Snotty people, big dogs, clowns, peppers, foot-ball, her father, trucks, tomato juice, dancing

Power(s)- Control/manipulation of fire- raise the earth's temperature, create a magma wall to protect herself, create volcano's, summon a type of fire dragon to help out, cause fire to surround her so she can fly (doesn't really know how to control it but is working on it).

Interlude

It was like any other Friday night, Izzy and Ava went out to get some movies and I ordered the pizza then they picked it up. Half way through are all time favourite movie, Four Brothers, the weather started to get really bad. We thought nothing of it and went on with are night but when the power went out we started to get a little freaked out, then all of a sudden the front door ripped open and a man about eightteen years old stood in the door-way with an evil smirk on his face.

All he had said was that his name was Chase and that he wanted are powers then started attacking us destroying the house in the process, we tried to stop him but it was no use, you see we supposedly have these amazing powers and are unstoppable but we have no idea on how to use them, well we do have some knowledge but it's not a lot, anyway what I'm trying to say is we got are asses kicked-bad. After we got are asses handed to us to started to pack anything and everything we could then hopped in Izzy's SUV and ran.

Well that's all I hope you liked the first little bit and R&R and plz if you have nothing nice to say don't say it.


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE COVENANT I ONLY OWN MAKAYLA, ISABELLA, AVALEIGH, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE!!

Yay second chapter!! I'm not really sure how long it take's to get from California to Massachusetts so if anyone knows plz tell me thx!

_Italics are dreams and thought's in a person's head and _**bold are flashbacks**.

_Rain hit the car like bullets, the road was like ice, the sky was as black as night, and it was as cold as death. Images of the man that wanted their powers, Chase, raced through Mac's head over and over, his voice fresh in her mind. It had been quiet ever since they let their home or what was left of their home anyway. They were all still too scared to talk, but they all new what the other was thinking. What if he comes back? How will we fight if we don't even know the real potential of our powers? What if someone gets hurt or worse dies?_

_By the time all these thoughts finished racing through their heads the weather got even worse._

"_Man I can hardly see through the damn rain", a beat and sleep deprived Izzy declared._

"_Well then pull over", a bad-tempered Ava replied from the back seat._

"_Oh so now you're telling what to do!" by this time Izzy was getting really hot under the collar "Well if your so full of opinions then why don't you drive!"_

"_Maybe if you stopped complaining I wouldn't be SO FULL OF OPINIONS!" a rather irritated Ava shot back. _

"_Well may-"_

"_Izzy look out!!" Mac screeched from the passenger side, but it was too late there're was a man standing in the road, no it wasn't a man it was Chase! Before they could to anything to react he lifted his hand and the car flipped over and rolled for what seemed an eternity. _

_Battered and bruised, hanging upside down they could do nothing but wait until he came and killed them. Makayla opened her eyes, her sight blurry and saw him slowly walking to the smashed SUV. "No it can't end like this" she softly whispered into the wind then blacked out._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" the silence erupted in a screech the both Izzy and Ava had never heard.

Ava got up from the back seat and leaned over to Mac "Mac its all right it was just a dream" trying to reassure her blonde friend "it was all just a dream."

"Huh?" Mac looked around, the sky was blue, and the road seemed fine, and weather warm, and her and her friends alive "it was all just a dream" she softly whispered to herself.

"Um sorry…uh bad dream I guess" she chuckled slightly.

"Bad dream? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Izzy almost screamed while still keeping her eyes on the road, Mac looked down upset that she scared her friends so bad.

"Just don't do it again okay? I mean you worried me that's all" her expression softened trying to make her usually bubbly friend better.

"Yeah just ignore the ugly old sea hag" Ava put in laughing but didn't realize Izzy turn around quickly smack her on the head.

A smile appeared on Mac's face while looking at Ava mumble some sort of swear word and Izzy looking happy over her triumphant win.

"Hey don't let Miss. smurf-a-rellia get to you." She managed to fit in over a thing of giggles.

Izzy's look changed from triumphant to defeat as her two friends laughed at her height deficiency.

"Would you guys stop!" she quickly got their attention "WE ARE HERE!!!!!!!!! After so many long hours we are here in…um where is here again?" she asked while scratching her head.

"…Massachusetts"

"Right! Massachusetts", again triumphant that they finally made it "Well why don't we get something to eat" she stated than began to find somewhere to eat.

A man stepped out from a bush with an evil smile on his face "Well it's about time they got here" then vanished but not before he let out a chuckle.

Well there it is the second chapter, and remember R&R! If you don't like it don't say anything thx!


	3. Chapter 3

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE COVENANT I ONLY OWN MAKAYLA, ISABELLA, AVALEIGH, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE!!

Well I told myself I wasn't going to update if I didn't get any reviews but I really wanted to put it up so here's chapter 3 BUT if you like my story I will have to get 3 or 4 reviews to update again, now on with the story!

After the girls got a bit to eat they decided to look at the sites and find somewhere to stay.

"Why do we have to stay at a hotel" Ava whined from the back.

"Maybe because we first have to FIND somewhere to live and not just pick any random house we like." Izzy answered a little irritated.

"Which she means is that we have to look for a house we all like and not pick something just because its there." Mac put in so another fight wouldn't break out.

"Oh okay." Ava replied with a sigh.

After looking around in the Ipswich Colony they finally found a hotel they all liked, checked in and went to bed.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP!!!!!

"Huh? What the?" a still sleepy Mac said unsure what woke her, "Who set the damn alarm? Cause when I find out I'm gonna-"

"Oh chill out Mac, I mean its only 6:35." A quite cheery and happy Izzy replied.

"I hate you so much right now" Mac then turned around and pulled the sheets over her head. The one thing you do not wanna to was wake her up early or call or Barbie but you get the point.

"Well you guys sleep I'm going to go look at some houses and then go to Spencer Academy." She announced then left the room.

"Wait NO!!!" both of the tired girls said then fell of their beds but quickly went to bed after words.

_Hmmm, I guess I have to get a paper so I know what houses are for sale._ Izzy then made her way to a local convenience store which somehow she got lost along the way. _Well finally, I mean how long does it take for some to find a damn convenience store? _Without looking where she was going she dumped in to a guy about her age but A LOT taller. To her a lot was **a lot**, I mean she topped the scale at 5'2" and he had to be about 6'0". Shaking her mind out of her thoughts she quickly spit out an apology "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you and I'm new here and uh-" she quickly cut herself as he started laughing at her.

"It's okay really I wasn't watching where I was going either, my names Tyler by the way."

"My names Isabella but my friends call me Izzy"

"Nice to meat you Izzy"

"Yeah nice to meet you too Tyler" sure she was sounding like a complete idiot but he was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. He had short light brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Well I have to go hope to see you again" she then got away as fast as she could and made her way to the counter for a newspaper.

"Hmmm I got a strange vibe from her-" before he could finish his out loud thought his phone rang.

"Hey Reid"

Yup that's it, not really a cliffhanger I just wanted to end it like that and yes the boys are FINALLY going to be in itclaps come from an audience" Thank you Thank you, now remember 3 to 4 reviews or NO NEW CHAPTER, and it would make me feel better about myself. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE COVENANT I ONLY OWN MAKAYLA, ISABELLA, AVALEIGH, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE!!

Again I am updating only because I did get a few people who added my story to their alerts BUT if you want more chapters I need reviews!!!! If I got 3 or 4 reviews then I will add another chapter! So R&R.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I can't believe it's been three weeks and I haven't seen Tyler, I wonder if he'll go to Spencer? I hope so then maybe Ava and Mac would stop bothering me. _Ever since Izzy had told her two best friends about the hunky guy she met three weeks earlier they hadn't left her alone. The only time they weren't bugging her was when they went looking for a house and finally found the perfect one, now they were moving in all they stuff they had bought._ Oh how sad is am I, are lives are in danger and I'm worrying whether or not I'm going to see some guy...well he was really cute and I bet he-_

"I..I..Izzy!!"

Her train of thought was cut off by her blonde friends scream; she quickly ran to the site of the scream and saw Mac whimpering near the counter.

"Mac what's wrong? Is everything okay did you see that Chase guy?" she peered around the room ready for anything that might come at her.

"N..n..no its worse it a...SPIDER!!!!" Mac slightly lifted her hand and pointed at a tiny spider near the pile of dishes she was putting away.

"You're kidding me right? You screamed for a tiny little spider?" Izzy shook her head in disapproval then went over to the tiny thing and put it in her and let it outside.

Mac sat quietly on one of the stools, "It looked bigger..."

"I'm sure it did," she then went to the apples on the counter and picked one up "Don't forget to set your alarm tomorrow, I mean we don't want to be late for are first day...well I'm going to my room to put some stuff away." she then went off up the stairs.

"Oh yeah how could I forget," _Well_ _better start putting stuff away...I hope there're no more spiders. _A shiver went up her back then she turned back to the boxes and started unpacking again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beep...beep...beep..beep..BEEP!!!!

Under a pile of blankets Mac slowly tumbled out of bed while trying not to run into any boxes and turned her alarm clock off._ I can't believe I let her set my alarm clock for 6:15,_ after bugging Mac for about an hour she finally let Izzy set her alarm so they wouldn't be late._ Well at least I got the master bedroom so I don't have to share a bathroom. _Mac quickly made her way to the bathroom with subbing her toes but was unsuccessful. _Damn boxes, that's it I'm unpacking my room when I get home._ She then went to the shower to clean herself from all the sweat and grim.

After her nice refreshing shower she made her way to the closet, she came out in a thin black sweater with a white tank under it so it didn't show too much cleavage, and a jean skirt, paired with black sandals.

As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen she saw Izzy with her favourite shirt that says "I wasn't made this way, I was born this way" and a pair of low rider jeans and red sneakers, and Ava wore a green tank that said "I love Kiefer Sutherland" and a pair of shorts with white sandals.

"Look who's finally up" Izzy said while trying to flip a pancake.

"Yeah it's about time, we were gonna leave without you" Ava put in while eating her pancakes.

"What a shame that would be," Mac mumbled under her breathe then took the pancake Izzy had worked so hard to flip. "Thanks for breakfast.", then sat down next to Ava.

"...That was my pancake" but it was too late Mac had already scarped down the pancake.

Ava chuckled at her plea then noticed the time "Guys we gotta go or where're gonna be late!" They quickly grabbed their bags and made their way for Izzy's SUV.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they pulled into the parking lot a black Hummer swooped into it too and nearly missed Izzy's SUV by inches.

"Hey watch out asshole!!!!!!" she was ready to continue her swear-o-ramma but she thought he saw Tyler in the passenger seat next to the blonde creep that almost hit her baby.

"Hey Izzy you gonna park the car?" Ava had broken her concentration from who she thought was Tyler back to the parking space.

"Uh yeah sorry"

As they got out of the car she saw the two guys from the Hummer meet up with two other guys.

"Oh just wait till I get a hold of you blondie!!!" she whispered under her breath then hurried off to confront the perpetrator.

"Izzy?" Ava and Mac said in unison then hurried off after their fiery friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Will Reid get the shit beaten out of him or will Izzy's friends stop her in time, stay tuned!!! That's it for now but remember 3 or 4 reviews or NOTHING!!!!!


	5. Update

Well I finally got my three reviews so I will update but I'm going on vacation for a few days so when I get back I will update and I would like to thank _hotredhead, SabinaGirl, emma134, and FragrantPrincess_ who reviewed my story, _Anime Lover 77777, darkdrag215, hotredhead, and molly-woo _who added it on their favs, _Miley S,_ _SabinaGirl, XxDarkFirexX, emma134, hotredhead, molly-woo, redpolkadot92, and the1nonlimeli _for adding it on their alerts. If I forgot anyone I'm really sorry and be sure to tell me!!!!

Heartbreaker23


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmmm I wonder if izzy will start here, _Tyler was soon caught off guard by some girl running at Reid, fists in the air, and scowl on her face. _Huh? Could it be…nah it couldn't…wait it is._ Tyler then looked at Reid who didn't even see the girl or Izzy coming.

"Uh Reid you should look…"

WHAM!!! Reid was then knocked on the ground with a huge red mark on his cheek.

"..out"

Reid had hardly heard Tyler before something hit him and sent him flying to the ground; a sharp pain developing on his cheek.

"What the fuck?" Reid then looked at the small figure standing in front of him, flaming red/black hair that looked even brighter in the sun and hands on her hips.

The small girl took a few moments then began to speak. "You almost hit my car!" she practically.

"So?"

By this time Mac and Ava were standing behind Izzy looking at the scene in front of them.

Mac snorted._ Man this boy must be looking for a whole world of pain…he is kinda cute though. _Mac giggled to herself but it must have been pretty loud cause Ava gave her a questioning look.

"So? Well let me think me and my friends were in the vehicle!" pointing to behind her so he could see the two girls. "And not to mention it's my car!"

Reid finally got up and was now looking down at the girl.

"Well did I hit it?"

"…No"

"Are you guys hurt?"

"…No"

"There yea go! Now why don't you go back to what…grade 6?" Reid snickered referring to her lack of height.

"O how dare you you no good or nothing son of a-" Ava then through herself on Izzy's back and covered her with while trying to stay on.

"Err would you hold still!!" Izzy was trying to throw her off but so far no success.

Mac was just standing with four guys looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Ouch SHE BIT ME!!!" Mac looked around to see Ava on the ground with her left hand holding her right.

"Well you shouldn't have jumped on me." Izzy huffed.

"OH really we-"

"Izzy?"

Ava was cut off by the guy standing next to Reid, still with a red mark on his cheek.

Izzy looked over and saw _him. No way…oh great blondie over there is probably his friend, what a good impression._ "Uh Tyler hey…"

Reid looked over at his best friend then to the crazy smurf. "Wait you know this-" Pogue hit him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey what's up?" Tyler asked added with the hugest smile you've ever seen.

"Umm nothing listen we gotta go" Izzy then grabbed Mac and Ava and ran back to her car to grab their bags, then hurried off in the other direction.

"Man you got some weird taste in girls…the blonde was hot though"

"Reid?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

All done!! I know it's been a while but I couldn't really think off anything to write but it's here now…don't forget R&R!!

Also one hot night with Caleb, Reid, Pogue or Tyler (all if you want) for: FragrantPrincess, KiraKay, native-kitten, and jalapeno1011.

Keep up the love!


	7. Chapter 7

Um I know it's been a long time but I had writers block!!! This chapter is kinda short but I promise to update as soon as I can for sure before I start school again…which is like 8 days…well I'll stop sulking now…ENJOY AND R&R!!!!!!!

xXx

It had been a week since I last saw the four boys or 'Sons of Ipswich' as most call them. Izzy was still on about how rude the one guy was…Reid I think…and then there're was Ava who was going on and on about how cute the one with the long hair is.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, Izzy was ranting while Ava was babbling about how hot the boys were.

"I'm gonna go out." I shouted behind my shoulder as I grabbed the car keys and went out the front door.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

xXx

After about twenty minutes of driving in a circle I turned the car down a side street and saw a truck with smoke coming from the engine, so I pulled over.

"Hey…are you okay?" I asked with some hesitation.

It was a minute or two when a guy cam around…with blonde hair and-

"Uh yeah I'm okay" The guy answered while looking at me up and down "Hey aren't you one of the girls that was with that red head?"

"Yeah…sorry, Izzy she um has a very short temperament." I apologist for her even though I know she doesn't feel bad.

"It's okay…my names-"

"Reid I heard your friend say it." I finished for him.

I continued to talk to him for almost a half hour while is was trying to fix his truck, I offered him a ride home but he said no so I went home…but as I was leaving I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn black, yes black. _And I thought we were safe coming here…_

xXx

Sorry it was so short but hopefully I'm getting my groove back. But please don't forget to R&R!!!!!

One summer with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, or Tyler for: M.L. Evans, i-cant-spell, i-love-connor-so-much, popmalfoy, xOhSweetBetraylx, and mcflygurl.


End file.
